1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a circuit for compensating an image shake on a display unit, and more particularly to an image shake compensation circuit for compensating an image shake resulting from a camera tremble, while an optical image of a certain scene is produced by a camera and the produced optical image is converted into an electrical signal to provide a distinct picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an optical image of a certain scene is produced by a camera and the produced optical image is converted into an electrical signal. Then, a video signal is produced by processing the electrical signal through various signal processing procedures. At this time, the produced optical image may be shaken due to an external tremble such as a tremble of the user's hands. To compensate for such an image shake, there has been employed an image shake compensation circuit. Such a conventional image shake compensation circuit is typically of an analog type. In the conventional image shake compensation circuit, the image shake is compensated by a shake prevention circuit contained in the camera. The image shake-compensated video signal is then applied to a display unit such as a television receiver through transmission and reception procedures. As a result, the shot scene is displayed as a picture.
However, the above-mentioned conventional image shake compensation circuit has a disadvantage in that it cannot be applied to a digital video signal processing system which compresses and expands the video signal in a digital manner, because it is of the analog type.